


"Rain is soothing for the soul"

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kra (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Keiyu likes walking in the rain, but he'd like to dancing in the rain with someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/14294.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/14593.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/14906.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/15113.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Rain. Natural phenomena, which is irritating for some, and calming for others. Still, not everyone enjoys getting wet. But there are people who do. He was one of those people. He walked through the puddles not caring about not having an umbrella with him, nor covering his head with a hood, or anything else letting him cover himself from the rain. Tiny drops of water were dripping from his light brown hair and slightly chubby face. His black as evening sky eyes were looking at the rain falling from the clouds. He tried to catch as many raindrops as possible in his slim hands but he didn't know why.  
\- Rain is soothing for the soul - he said to himself. - That's good for song lyrics - he laughted quietly, then went into some bar. He took out his phone and begun to write, ignoring surprised faces of staff and clients. When he was done writing lyrics, he hid his phone, smiled and went back home.  
He turned key in the lock. He went inside his flat, closing door behind him. He took off wet clothes and put on dry ones. He made himself a tea and took out his phone. Then he wrote lyrics from it into a computer file. Melody started to form in his head, which didn't happen too often. He wrote it down right now, quickly, without thinking, not wanting to lose it. He looked at the notes and smiled lightly.  
\- I wonder how does it sound - he thought, then took out his acoustic guitar from the closet. He played his song, quietly humming his words. Song was calm and melodic, but there was something about it, that wouldn't let you sleep. It had weird atmosphere. He liked it. He smiled. Will rest of the band think the same of that song?  
In the evening, he layed down in his bed in embryonic position. He always slept like that. Thinking about the rain who kept knocking on the iron windowsill, about tommorow and about his today's song. He sunk into dreams.  
\- "Dancing through the raindrops and thinking about you” - he whispered words to his new song through his sleep and bended a little more. He was speaking about a certain person, right?

* * *

He was laying on the bed. His head really hurt him. He took three pills or more, but they didn't help. Then he heard knock on the door. He got up from the bed and hastily put on his shoes. He grabbed his jacket on the way and opened the door.  
\- Hey - Isshi was standing in the doorway. - Did something happen, Keiyu? - he asked, looking at his face.  
\- My head hurts but it'll pass - Keiyu waved his hand and took his folder from a cupboard. Then he closed the door. Since his car broke down for the fifth time, so he gave it to a different mechanic, Isshi takes him to the rehearsals. This day didn't seem to be good. But at least it was raining again, so it wasn't that bad.  
Isshi opened his umbrella. He looked at Keiyu, a little worried. His friend wasn't smiling and it wasn't good. He got in his car, thinking about that.  
\- "What if Keiyu stayed at home... Yeah, right. As hell, he'll listen.” - thought Isshi.  
\- Hey, Keiyu - Nao faced him. - Why are you so sad?  
\- His head hurts, leave him - Isshi turned Nao his way.  
\- So shouldn't he stay at home? - asked Nao.  
\- Tell him yourself if you're so smart - replied Isshi.  
\- Oh, I get it - Nao started to think. It was alittle weird, but understandable. Well, at least for some.  
They arrived. Nao gave Keiyu an umbrella, then he took another one for him and Isshi. Keiyu never had an umbrella in home, because why have something like that, if you like to get wet? He entered the rehearsal room. Yasuno was playing his drumsticks, while sitting and smiling, Yuhra was staring somewhere in the distance, and Mai... at this moment he looked straight at him.  
\- Good, you're here. Yasuno thought you drowned - he smiled lightly.  
\- Did something happen? - asked Yuhra. Yes, he was always noticing to all the abnormalities. Keiyu's reaction for every thing Mai does also didn't escape his attention.  
\- Nothing. My head hyrts, but it'll pass - said Keiyu and approached the table. - I wrote something yesterday. Here's notes and here's lyrics - he gave every member a copy and sat on a couch. Everyone looked at him, a little surprised.  
\- Notes - repeated Yasuno. - Since when you write music?  
\- You're not doing much either. At least I write the lyrics - replied Keiyu.  
\- Nice - said Yuhra after a while. - Right, Mai?  
Mai snapped out from pondering. There were two repeating motiffs in the song: rain and dance. This was interesting, at least for him.  
\- Yeah, nice - he answered. - Let's try this - he offered.  
Keiyu got up from the couch. They played the new song, then two others. While they played third one, Keiyu lost his conciousnes.

* * *

\- Keiyu? - he heard from very far away. Like it came from the other side. He blinked. He saw Yasuno and Yuhra. They bith looked at him, scared. Mai wasn't standing as close, but Keiyu could see his terrified face.  
\- What happened? - asked Keiyu after a while.  
\- You fainted - explained Yasuno. - Your microphone rolled on the floor so dramatically. If you could only see Mai's face... - he stopped, hit in the head by the person he was talking about, now giving Keiyu a glass of water.  
\- Yasuno, shut up - said Mai, leaning on a wall.  
\- Continuing - Yasuno wouldn't cut it off. - Mai froze with guitar in his hands, then he put it away, lifted you from the floor and put on the couch. And he really didn't know where to go or what to do. We weren't as fast to react. But we weren't as scared as our lovely leader... - Yasuno got hit in the head again.  
\- Who am I working with? - sighted Mai and pured himself some water. - Only Yuhra is normal.  
\- Me? Why you say so? - wondered Yuhra.  
\- "Yeah, it's really normal to get offended by being called normal” - thought Keiyu.  
\- Because you don't pretend that "your head only hurts a little”, then you dramatically black out and you don't talk like crazy, knowing, your friend fainted because of a headache. And don't scare me like that, okay? - he turned to Keiyu.  
\- You're worried about me? - asked Keiyu. Mai froze for a while with a glass near his mouth.  
\- Yes, because you act like Tora and don't tell us everything, so I have to be worried - he said after a while. - I'm a leader anyway, right?  
\- Yeah, right - agreed Keiyu.  
Yasuno and Yuhra looked at each other without other two noticing.  
\- So if you're so worried about our vocalist, maybe you'll drive him home? - suggested Yasuno. Mai choked while drinking water.  
\- Me? Him? To his home? Drive? - he asked, when he stopped to choke.  
\- Yes - answered Yasuno. - You know, we came by feet. When it wasn't raining.  
\- Yeah - replied Mai. - Keiyu, can you walk by yourself or do I have to help you?  
\- No, no, let's not let him to strain himself. Lift him up and carry him to your car - said Yasuno. Mai sent him a killing stare.  
Before they got to their destination, Keiyu fell asleep. Mai wondered, why vocalist came to the rehearsal if he felt so bad? He didn't understand. He also did not understand himself. Because what normal person looks for subtexts about himself in lyrics? This is weird. So very weird.  
He took out keys from Keiyu's pocket. This time he really had to carry vocalist to his bedroom, because he didn't want to wake him up. He went, closing only the upper lock, which could be open from the inside. He'll give Keiyu's keys back tomorrow. Now he should sleep. He needs rest. Away from him, because he wouldn't feel safe being taken care of by him...

* * *

Two days later Keiyu didn't have headache, so he went to the rehearsal. He went by feet, because he had to think about something and walking helped him collect his thoughts. He wondered, why Mai was acting so weird. He was always calm and reserved, excluding lives. Then two days earlier he was distracted because of lyrics, then he got scared more than rest, when Keiyu fainted. And he froze whenever someone said something about him. Like a computer with to much things to calculate. Problem... Mai and problems... No, Mai does not have problems. All Mai's problems are half of his band. Namely Keiyu and Yasuno. Even though Yasuno annoys everyone, and Mai...  
\- Wait, he's been acting like that for a longer while - Keiyu stopped, because all the puzzles suddenly fit. Mai for a long time protected Keiyu from Yasuno, who was always looking at him from above (literally and not). He "froze” after every smile, gesture and statement, which could be interpreted differently. And he was afraid to ger closer or touch him, always keeping so-called "safe distance”.  
\- But that's impossible - said Keiyu. - This can't be true. But maybe...  
He entered the rehearsal room. Band looked at him suspiciously.  
\- If you faint today, we'll tie you to your bed - said Yasuno.  
\- Don't worry, I'm fine - replied Keiyu.  
\- He's fine? - Yasuno looked at Yuhra. Bassist only bowed his head. - Good, so we won't tie you to your bed.  
\- Hide, with that bed - sighted Keiyu and looked at Maiego. Guitarist wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking through the window, thinking. Keiyu approached him. - Mai, did something happen?  
Mai flinched. He looked Keiyu then he froze again. Vocalist was a little too close. Then they both heard doors closing behind them. Then locked.  
\- What? - Keiyu turned around instantly. - Are they insane or something?  
\- I'll kill them both - whispered Mai. - I bet it's Yasuno's idea - he said a little louder. He was sitting without move, afraid to get up.  
\- Mai, I have a question - Keiyu looked at him. - Why are you acting so weird?  
\- Me? Weird? You're seeing things - replied Mai.  
\- Really? - Keiyu came closer. Mai froze again.  
\- Yes, I'm fine - he replied after a while. - Could you step back a little?  
\- Why? - asked Keiyu, putting his hands on a chair and leaning over the guitarist. - Explain it to me, because I don't understand.  
\- Keiyu...what...are you...doing? - asked Mai, trying to catch his breath.  
\- What are you afraid of, Mai? - asked Keiyu, looking him straight in his eyes. - You're afraid of love, right?  
\- Me...you...what...do...you...mean? - asked Mai, trying to move away from Keiyu.  
\- Mai, stop pretending, because it's not working out - said Keiyu and took his hands from a chair. He put them on Mai's cheeks, then kissed him. He did it, so he could stop being afraid.  
Keiyu moved away from Mai and smiled lightly. He took a hairpin from his pocket and approached the door.  
\- I will show you something - he explained to surprised Mai. He put hairpin into the keyhole, turned it few times, then opened the door. He saw two silhouettes of his friends running away. - In highschool I was breaking into my friends closets and stealing their coockies. No, I'm not saint. But I won't do you anything you wouldn't want.  
\- Why are those two running? - asked Isshi, who saw Yasuno and Yuhra running away.  
\- I think they are afraid of me - Keiyu pretenden he's wondering about it. - Oh, and you don't have to drive me tomorrow.  
\- They fixed your car? - asked Isshi.  
\- No, but I can "dance in the raindrops” in peace - answered Keiyu and went out of the room.  
\- Oh, Isshi, tell the janitor to close the door, okay? - said Mai, going out of the room and ran after Keiyu.  
\- Finally - said Isshi, seeing that scene. - Hey, Kousuke and Mai finally got together! - he called, entering his rehearsal room.

The end


End file.
